


conversation.

by christienneamber



Category: me/him - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Essay, Essays, F/M, Letters, Sad, brokenheart, real life letter to a real life person, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 16:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christienneamber/pseuds/christienneamber
Summary: retell of our sudden disappearance.





	conversation.

A friend asked me,

“Do you still love him?”

And wholeheartedly I replied,

“Yes, of course. I still do,”

Without hesitance, without thinking, without any doubt, I still do.

“You just need to try more, I guess, ask him still, talk to him still,”

I’ve tried that though, I asked you thousand of times. I showed up on your doorstep, even if you didn’t ask to. I defended you from the shit my family keeps on telling me, just to forget every living memory, every moment, every experience I had with you. I did things I didn’t knew I could do. All those, I did just because I still feel something for you, even though you don’t have an ounce of love, nor even care for me.

I sighed, and replied,

“I guess not today. If me leaving makes him happy, then I’ll do it. If it’s his happiness, I’ll willingly do it as long as I know that the man I love is happy.”

My friend gave me a pat on the back, a small gesture of comfort.

I smiled, all through the pain that I’ve been through, I still smiled.

Telling the story of how we broke up, I teared up. But it was fine. I let myself hurt even more, so I could practice on being numb, until I don’t feel anything for you anymore. I’ll continually be hurt until I feel so numb, I won’t even remember anything about you anymore.


End file.
